Falling Tears
by mikesta91
Summary: When Pheobe is kidnapped,Prue and Piper know its Cole, coming back for more...but when the charmed ones put cole's dreams of having a 2nd chance with pheobe at stake, he kills a Halliwell.
1. Pheobe's Missing!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow!!" Piper yelled as Prue tugged on her hair  
  
"Thats my hairclip!"yelled Prue  
  
"Come on Piper I need that one.... Jacks gonna be here any minute!"yelled Prue again  
  
"I should have never requested us to double date...ugh!!!" yelled Piper  
  
"Fine I don't care...!!!" screamed prue as Piper walked away  
  
"Whoa whats goin on..?" asked a tired Pheobe  
  
"Me,jack,piper,and leo are all goin on a double date.  
  
"Oh." Pheobe replied  
  
"What are you goin' to do all night?" asked Prue  
  
"I'm so tired, I think I'm just gonna have a cup of tea and then hit the sack for the night."Pheobe said, before she yawned  
  
"You sound like you don't wanna go."said Pheobe  
  
I wish that I never said yes, but I have to go now because...."   
  
*****BEEEEEP******  
  
"Oh no, thats Jack!!"  
  
"I'm so tired, I think I'm just gonna have a cup of tea and then hit the sack for the night."Pheobe said, before she yawned  
  
"Come on Prue...it's bad enough your taggin' along but your gonna make us late too." said an impatient Piper  
  
"Are you ready?" asked leo  
  
"Yeah but little miss perfect hear ain't" said Piper in a frustrated and impatient tone  
  
"You know what Prue, me an Leo will orb there and you and Jack can meet us." said Piper angrily  
  
"Fine, whatever." said Prue angrily  
  
~Ding Dong!!! the doorbell rang~  
  
" READY!!!" Prue yelled as she walked down the stairs to greetJack at the door.  
  
"Hey ,uhh, Jack, well theres been a change of plans." said Prue  
  
"What kind of change?" he asked  
  
"Well Piper was a little bitchy and impatient, you nkow my sister, so her and Leo already left and we're gonna meet them there." said Prue  
  
"Ok, sure but we have a 8:00 reservation, so can we leave now?"  
  
"Sure. I'm already anyways. Bye Pheebs I'll be home later."  
  
"Bye!!!" yelled Pheobe from another room  
  
Two Hours Later....  
  
"Well you didnt have to tag along......" said an annoyed Piper   
  
"Well you seem to be forgetting who invited me. I mean if you didn't want us to come you could have just said so."said Prue  
  
"Well between you coming and Leo being called away, you know, ...(sigh).... I'm sick of being a witch... i want a normal life." said Piper  
  
"Wait wheeres Pheobe?" asked Prue  
  
"Pheobe!!!" they called  
  
"Oh my god...Piper look at this place" Prue said as they walked through the living room and entered the kitchen  
  
Broken glass,blood, a knife,scorche marks and broken furniture covered the room, but Pheobe was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Leo!! Get your ass down here !!! Leo!!!!"piper called  
  
Almost immediately you could see leo's body materialize in a glimmering blue light  
  
"Piper, I told you I was sorry for orbing out but I had to! Wait. Whats happened?" Leo asked, looking surprised at the trashed room  
  
"Pheobe's gone and we can't find her, do you think it's Cole?"  
  
"It could be, after all he is a demon now. " he answered  
  
"But whay would he kidnap her?' asked Piper  
  
"Well when Pheobe broke up with himn he took it real hard." said Prue  
  
"Why, do you think thats a reason to kidnap her?" asked Leo  
  
"Well yeah, some people get so obsessed that they go to the ends of the earth to get their relationship back." answered Prue  
  
"So you think he would kidnap Pheobe, he knows it's over between them." said Piper  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" said Piper and Leo  
  
"Don't you see it, he wants to turn her evil, it all fits, it would destroy the power of three...." said Prue  
  
"And it would make her love him again." siad Piper interrupting Prue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Puttin' Together the Puzzle

"Okay let's scry for her" said Prue  
  
"Well, we need something of hers, i'll go get her brush."said Piper  
  
"I'm gonna check with the elders" Leo said just before Prue saw the glimmering blue sparkles...  
  
~20 min. later~  
  
"Why won't it work?' asked Piper  
  
"Maybe Cole has some kind of protective dark magic shield." said Prue  
  
"Oh, heres a spell to summon a witch." Piper said as she flipped to a page in the Book of Shadows  
  
"Doesn't that only work if you're dead?" asked Prue  
  
"Not exactly, it says that it seperates the spirit from the body, almost like your astral-projected self" answered Piper  
  
"Okay well let's do this, what does it call for?"  
  
" Something of Pheobes, a pot, and we need some of her blood, and an incense stick" said Piper reading aloud from the book  
  
"Well technically her blood is our blood because she is our sister, so go get a knife." said Prue  
  
As Piper ran downstairs to get a knife and a pot, Prue to the brush that they used to scry for her with, and started to set everything up.  
  
~10 min. later~  
  
"Come on Piper, just a prick of the finger, i promise it won't hurt." said Prue handing Piper the knife  
  
"Oww...." Piper moaned as she pricked her finger  
  
"We call our sister, to come here, as her spirit draws so near, blood to blood come to me, from our blood we summon thee." they chanted  
  
Just as they finishe chanting a transparent Pheobe appeared in the room.  
  
"Oh my god Pheobe, are you alright?' asked Prue  
  
"Yeah, i'm fine but we don't have much time."she said  
  
"What happened?" asked Piper  
  
"It's Cole, you guys have to find the vanquishing spell, he knows i'm here"she said  
  
"Well where are you?" Prue asked  
  
"I'm ----, Ahhh!!!" Pheobe seemed o mutter out just as she started to catch fire, and within the blink of an eye, she was gone 


	3. Moving On

~1 hour later~  
  
"Wait a sec, if you were Cole where would you go,"asked Prue  
  
"Well, um, THE PENTHOUSE!!!" yelled Piper  
  
"Leo,Leo!!!"yelled Piper  
  
Instantly Leo's body materialized fom the shimmering blue lights  
  
"What?" he said  
  
"Hurry, orb us to the penthouse!" they said as they took hold of each of his arms  
  
The next thing they knew they were at the penthouse staring at pheobe who was tied up and blindfolded. Prue and Piper rushed over and untied her.  
  
"Hello ladies." said a mysterious hoarse voice  
  
It was Cole.He looked extremely angry and had a devilish grin on his face.  
  
"I see you've found out my little plan."he said in an angry tone  
  
"Piper,Pheobe, stay back."said Prue   
  
"Ah,you always were the strong one Prue.Always thinking of plans to prove that I was a demon.Always wrecking my plans."just as he said that he used his new telekinetic powers to fling prue into the wall  
  
"Ahh"Prue moaned  
  
"Piper freeze him!" screamed Pheobe but before she could freeze him she was flung against right next to Prue.  
  
"No!!"Leo yelled tackling Cole to the ground.  
  
Cole threw Leo off of him and through the glass table knocking him unconcious  
  
"Alright Cole.You've hurt my sisters.You have to pay.....!!!"Pheobe yelled  
  
Before Cole could move he too was on the ground, from Pheobes sidekick and punch to his face.  
  
Pheobe rushed over to Prue and Piper helping them up. Toggether they joined hands chanting....  
  
  
  
"Power of Three's gracious might"  
  
"Take this demon from our sight"  
  
"Remove this demone from this spot"  
  
"In fiery hell where he shall rot!!" they chanted as Cole caught fire  
  
"Noooo!!!!" he roared,and blew up, but not before shooting a fireball at Prue.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!!"Prue screamed as she fell to the ground leaving blood stains on the carpet.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god, Leo!!!"Piper screamed  
  
  
  
Piper saw Leo on the ground with shattered glass around him.  
  
"Leo wake up, wake up!!!" Piper said shaking him, but he was knocked out cold  
  
Realizing this,tears formed in Piper's eyes, rolling down her cheek and falling onto the floor  
  
  
  
Piper and Pheobe rushed to her dying sisters side pushing on her chest, trying to bring her back.  
  
  
  
"Piper shes gone...."Pheobe said with tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly  
  
  
  
"No, not this way, Prue come back,... you can't die,...don't leave us"Piper said softly as the tears continued to fall from her cheek onto the ground  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
  
  
Leo wakes up and see Pipers head resting on pheobes shoulder,both of the balling and they are slouched in the corner.  
  
He turns his head curiously, and sees Prues body.Leo rushes over to her with his hand over her scroched,bloody chest .He tries to heal her but he can't bring her back.  
  
"Orb us home."they said sadly to Leo  
  
  
  
~That Night~  
  
Piper was on the ground chanting spells to bring Prue back, while Pheobe was rummaging through the Book for more spells  
  
  
  
"Prue, you're my big sister, you took care of this family,you were the glue, don't leave us..."Piper said "Please don't go, come back Prue, come back..." 


	4. Remembering Her Last Hours

~The 2 Days Later ~  
  
"Piper that was a beautiful service, Prue is looking down smiling."said Daryll  
  
  
  
"Thank you Daryll"Piper said sadly  
  
After all the people left Piper,Pheobe and Leo stood outside, looking at the tombstone reading "Prudence Halliwell 1971-2001"  
  
They stood there for an hour starin and thinking.Thinking of all the times Prue helped them or saved them,from Javnah,the grimlocks, she saved Piper by getting the spell to cure her of tghe disease and always being there for them.  
  
Piper thought about what had happened2 days ago, fighting with Prue,regretting that she was coming with her,never thinking the thought that that was Prue's last dinner, they're last fight.Piper took it the hardest,knowing that in the last few hours that Prue was alive that she fought and complained about her.And in the last few hours of her life, she did a lifetimes worth of good.  
  
~~~R.I.P. Prudence Halliwell~~~ 


End file.
